Time Warp
For the routine, see Time Warp (Dance On Broadway). |artist = Cast of (Halloween Thrills) |tvfilm = |year = 1975 (Original) 2012 (Halloween Thrills) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 6 (Main) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 2017-2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 67 |dura = 3:28 |nowc = TimeWarpQUAT |audio = |from = film }} "Time Warp" by The Cast of is featured on , , and . It is covered by Halloween Thrills in-game. Appearance of the Dancers All four coaches all wear Halloween costumes. P1 P1 is a man dressed like Riff Raff from Rocky Horror. The only difference is the jacket is electric blue and the shoes are red. P2 P2 is a woman in a doll costume. She has curly light blue hair and is wearing a large light pink bow, black eye shadow, a cherry red and light pink dress, pink thigh-high socks with a red stripe, and black platform heels. P3 P3 is a woman in a witch costume. She has black and white hair and wears a black dress with a blue collar and belt, and red pointy pumps. P4 P4 is a man in a rock star costume. He has black hair and wears a black and red tall hat, redpointed face painting, a red shirt with an arrow-shaped opening, red pants with black straps, and black platform boots. timewarpp1.png|P1 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 1 jdu.png|P1 (Updated) timewarpp2.png|P2 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 2 jdu.png|P2 (Updated) timewarpp3.png|P3 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 3 jdu.png|P3 (Updated) timewarpp4.png|P4 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 4 jdu.png|P4 (Updated) Background The background takes place in a haunted mansion with Halloween decorations (as if there is a party going on). There are some windows where you can see some trees and you can see that it's becoming dawn. At some points of the routine, the background changes to dark blue and shows aqua patterns in a spiral. Also, confetti can be seen raining down at one point of the routine. Just before the second chorus, P1 grows in size and the others briefly shrink down. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Put together your hands with your partner's. Gold Moves 2 and 5: Shake your hands very quickly above your head. Gold Moves 3 and 6: As the lyric says, put your hand on your hips. Time Warp GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 TimeWarpGM1&4.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game Time Warp GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 TimeWarpGM2&5.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game Time Warp GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 TimeWarpGM3&6.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Let's do the Time Warp again" is sung Just Dance 2016 appears in the following Dance Quest maps. * Zombie Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Ghastly Dance List! *Halloween Songs *Hall of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia * This is the third song from a Halloween-themed dance in the Just Dance series after Monster Mash, and This is Halloween. It is followed by Ghost In The Keys and Magic Halloween. * This is the first Halloween Thrills song in the series. It is followed by Ghost In The Keys and Magic Halloween. * When certain lyrics are sung, the dancers do the following steps: jump left, step right, hand on hips, knees in tight, and pelvic thrust. * This is the first song in the main series to have a zombie as a dancer. It is followed by I Will Survive, and the Zombie routine on Just Dance Machine. * P2 s avatar is unlocked by reaching Level 1250 on the World Dance Floor on . * P4 has a mask glitch: sometimes, his armpits have black small holes. * When P2 and P3 let go of each other after walking forward, their gloves will glitch into another color, which are red and purple respectively. * This is the second routine from Dance on Broadway, to be featured in the main series ( ). It has been preceded by Fame and followed by Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In. Gallery Game Files timewarpquat.jpg|''Time Warp'' ( ) Timewarpquat cover generic jdu.png|''Time Warp'' ( ) timewarp_cover_albumcoach.png| \''Unlimited'' album coach (2016-''2019) Timewarp_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Tex1_128x128_de479b6bf435dffd_14.png| album background Timewarpquat cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background Timewarpquat banner bkg.png| menu banner Timewarpquat map bkg.png| map background timewarpquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover TimeWarpQUAT1024.png| cover timewarp_cover_1024.png| cover (Updated) 97qabt.png|P2's avatar 97.png|P2's avatar on and later games 98rag.png|P4's avatar 98.png|P4's avatar on and later games 20098.png|P4's golden avatar 30098.png|P4's diamond avatar time warp pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms TimewarpP2_jd4_pose.png|P2's pose in Puppet Master Mode TimeWarpP3 jd4 pose.png|P3's pose in Puppet Master Mode TimewarpP4_jd4_pose.png|P4's pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots TimeWarpinactive.png|''Time Warp on the menu TimeWarpactive.png| cover Timewarpquat jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Timewarpquat_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Time Warp'' on the menu (Outdated) TimeWarpQUAT_2016menu.png|''Time Warp'' in the menu TimeWarpQUAT_2016loading.png| loading screen TimeWarpQUAT_2016coach.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Timewarpjd4.jpg|Promotional gameplay timewarpdancecrew.jpg|Promotional coaches Others Timewarpp2gloveglitch.png|P2's glove glitch Timewarpp3gloveglitch.png|P3's glove glitch Videos Official Audio Rocky Horror Time Warp Halloween Thrills - Time Warp Teasers Time Warp - Gameplay Teaser (US) Time Warp - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Time Warp 4* Time Warp - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2016 time warp 5 stars Time Warp - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Time Warp Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Time Warp by Halloween Thrills (PS Move) References Site Navigation de:Time Warp es:Time Warp tr:Time Warp Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Halloween Thrills Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Downgrade